In The Thoughts Of Love
by Annowkee
Summary: Diane and Kurt think about when they fell in love with each other.


Sitting at the dining table with a hot mug of delicious coffee, Diane was twirling her wedding band around her finger thinking about her love for the man with whom she was sharing her life with and how that love began. During her younger years of love, men took what they wanted from her then would toss her aside like a used kleenex, mainly for a younger influential and impressionable waitress rather than a potentially successful woman, but with Kurt he made her happy, he gave her more of purpose with his love, she was his wife and he respected her completely.

Continuing with her thought process, she realised how fast her life passed by when she reached her fifties. The dream of being married and having a family of her own disappeared. Now obviously she was passed childbearing years which although she didn't show it, the reality that she would never be a mother caused her heart to ache; Diane had always wanted a daughter so she could pass her knowledge, confidence, elegance and inspiring nature too.

In her mid fifties Diane had met Kurt McVeigh, a man she never saw a future with; he was a gun loving republican. Her poor father would turn in his grave at the mere thought of his precious daughter shacking up with a man who supported republican views and who protested for the rights to keep and bare firearms.

The night Kurt had taken Diane out on their first date, Diane hadn't expected much more than a meal and to share an intelligent conversation, clearly the satisfying intercourse after was an incredible bonus to a wonderful evening; the humiliating court encounter had been a thought to end their short affair. Diane was believing she wouldn't be sharing a bed with him agai,n which was far from the truth as after a few months had passed since court, he was on the other side of the table with Diane questioning him, and indeed that ended with her spending the night in his bed.

What was it about Kurt McVeigh? She quizzed herself several times before marrying him, yes he was sexy in his own unique way, he made her feel protected and parts of his personality intrigued her, oh plus he was dynamite in bed. Apart from that he was far from her usual type of successful suit wearing assholes, after meeting Kurt she was grateful to find a different type of man, attractive leaving her vanity of going for other lawyers behind.

When Jack didn't turn up for their date many years ago, that's when she realised she was more than just attracted to Kurt McVeigh, she had genuine feelings for him. She wanted him not just for the physical aspects, she was deeply attracted to him, she wanted to know him more, actually she wanted him more involved in her life and with that knowledge she found herself knocking on his door, reawakening the feelings she presumed had been buried deep down insid,e but seeing him again, her heart skipped a beat her nerves spiked, her stomach full of butterflies, he felt right.

Even when they were working together on cases, she was magnetised to him, she wanted to stand close to him when he was analysing crime scenes, she enjoyed watching him work even more when he was in court discussing his discoveries.

The day Kurt agreed to marrying her was one of the best days of her life, she finally admitted she loved him and was prepared to share her life and commit to him. Thinking about it further, she had loved him for many years but never wanted to act upon it, out of fear of his rejection.

And after their years of dancing around one another and of their marriage, just the smell of him either his manly work scent or his cologne could rapidly turned Diane on; the smell reminded her of her love and her home.

Waking up next to him in a morning made her stomach flutter, kissing him brought back every heart warming memory she had with him, being in the same room as him made her think of the love she had for him and how that love increased in power every day as she glimpsed at his handsome face.

Diane's one wish would have been meeting Kurt earlier in life so they could have had and shared many more years together, not just for their valuable years but also she would have loved to have had a family with him, to have brought a few beautiful children into the world and raised them together, it would always remain a dream but a dream of their true and pure love.

Kurt had appeared in the kitchen, noticing Diane was clearly in her own bubble of thoughts, he had taken her mug without her detection making her more coffee along with pouring himself one. Sitting back at the table with her, he observed her twirling her wedding ring along her petite finger, he smiled. Thinking back himself he knew the exact point in time he fell in love with his future bride.

Waking up the day after their first date, turning to the other side of the bed, the sheets had been made up just on that one side. All he found was a note ' _thanks for a fabulous evening'_ was all it read, smiling he buried his face into her pillow, the scent of her perfume had his heart racing inside his chest, god what that women did to him in one day was miraculous.

Yet the day she questioned him about his work ethics, she had used his demonstration against him and certainly it had hurt him, although that evening when she joined him at his farm, that is when he was in his own words _'fucked'_ , he had fallen for her and there was nothing he could do. He admitted to her his feelings, obviously he hadn't just got feelings for her, he was falling for her, she didn't say anything back concerning his feelings so he left it at that, he knew after all she was an independent, beautiful and courageous woman, if he had asked her for commitment he was well aware she would have knocked him off his perch straight away.

The day she had suggested marriage, he accepted that at this instant she was vulnerable and slightly tipsy, after uncovering her fathers history with a loyal friend she didn't really know what she was proposing. Staring into each others eyes intently, Kurt knew she was in love with him at that moment, which was mutual, even so he did want to marry her.

He never imagined he would have married a woman like Diane Lockhart, but every damn day he would gaze into the mirror and call himself the luckiest bastard in the world for managing to score such a perfect lady.

His thoughts bringing him back to reality, he looked over at his wife, her eyes glazed over, he smirked leaning over the table Kurt kissed her cheek with Diane jolting, still focussed on her thought train. She peered at her husband a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Diane asked staring into his dark green orbs.

"I don't need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife." He leaned over to her again, giving her a lingering and loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you Diane Lockhart." He confessed, Diane's whole face lit up with sheer happiness.

"I love you too Kurt McVeigh." Diane assured him, her left hand grasping his and holding it tight.


End file.
